


LadyNoir July 2018

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Im combining the 2 ladynoir july calendars, so wish me luck!





	1. 1st Impressions & Patrol

**Here's my first time writing ladynoir!! So hope you all enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug sat on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her partner so they could begin their patrol. Her mind wandered to their first meeting.

It had been a train wreck and a half. She wasn't as skilled at using her yoyo to travel on her first day as she is now. She giggled at the memory.

“What is my lady giggling about?” Chat asked, now sitting next to her.

She jumped a little, not having heard him sit down beside her.

“It's nothing kitty. Just remembering our first meeting. How bad we were at our powers.” Ladybug explained, a smile on her face.

“My impression of you when you crashed into me was, wow she's gorgeous, but a bit clumsy.” he stated, playfully jabbing her side with his elbow.

She chuckled. “Mine was, boy this guy acts before thinking.” She smirked at him.

The two looked at each other before busting out laughing.

“Man we sure have grown!!” they laughed together.

After a few minutes of laughing then catching their breathes, Ladybug stood up and stretched. 

“Alright! Let's get started on patrol! How about a wager.” Ladybug said, smiling as Chat stood up.

“You know I'm always up for a wager. What do you have in mind?”

“If i win, you have to take my patrol night.” Ladybug explained, smirking even more.

Chat smirked right back at her. “and if I win you'll go on a late night rooftop picnic with me?” he stated, smiling.

Ladybug felt her cheeks heat up at his words. “You're on!” she exclaimed before throwing her yoyo out and swinging away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed!! I kinda wanna do some days with my Chat Noir is Amazing LadyNoir (with a bit of Elfie who would be trying to help get them together) see you tomorrow for Day 2: akuma & gift. Tata!**

**< 3Luna**


	2. Akuma & Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an afternoon akuma attack (wow that’s a lot of a words XD) our heroes enjoy some peace together. Hope you enjoy!

“My Lady! I hope you're ready for our rooftop picnic!” Chat exclaimed, gesturing towards the picnic blanket and basket with food.

“After that akuma, I could really use this." Ladybug stated, smiling before she pulled out a small gift.

Chat Noir looked at her, curiosity clear in his eyes. She smiled, handing it to him.

“What is this for?” he asked her, gently taking the gift.

“It's a little gift I had made to help you get through the winter months.” She smiled.

Chat lifted an eyebrow before carefully opening the gift. His eyes widened as he pulled out a folded winter hat. He unfolded it, revealing a black hat with cat ears at the top so his cat ears stay warm. On the front of the hat was a sewn in green paw print. He smiled happily at it.

“It's perfect!” he exclaimed as he carefully put the hat on his head, smiling as it fit him perfectly.

“I'm glad you like it!” She said smiling. 

They sat down on the blanket. She watched him grab food from inside the basket.

“You came prepared! That's a lot of different foods you brought.” Ladybug stated, smiling.

“Well I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a little bit of everything.” Chat explained, chuckling a bit.

Ladybug smiled. “These all look delicious!” She exclaimed taking out a plate full of treats. 

“Hehe! Sweets are what you choose. Excellent choice my lady.” Chat winked.

The two smiled and enjoyed a quiet evening talking and eating together.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! And yes this is kinda a continuation from yesterday ;) not promising a continuation every day but yea (specially cuz i wanna do some in my Chat Noir is Amazing universe) see you tomorrow for day 3: playful and miraculous power. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	3. Playful & Luvky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm going to try to continue the story each day, (might add my oc hero in as a side character.) Also i was sick with stomach pains when i wrote this so enjoy nonetheless!

Ladybug looked down at the tracker on her yoyo. Smirking as she found where Chat was using her tracker. She closed her yoyo and swung it out, swinging out to the direction.

Elfie squatted on the corner of the building she was on. Watching the red streak of Ladybug zooming past.

“That girl is in love and is completely clueless!” Elfie chuckled.

Ladybug landed on the rooftop where her and Chat had their picnic date (Not a Date!) last week. She looked around, hoping to find Chat.

“My Lady!” Chat called from behind her.

She turned, coming face to face with her blonde hair green eyed partner.

“Chat! So i had an idea!” She exclaimed, pulling out her yoyo.

“And what might that be m’lady?” Chat asked, smiling happily at her excitement.

“I want to see if we can get a fun Luck Charm item that we can keep outside the masks.” she explained.

“Very interesting!! Let's do it!” he exclaimed happily.

Ladybug tossed her yoyo in the air. “Lucky Charm!” 

A ladybug pillow pet landed in her arms. Chat chuckled before gently petting the plush’s head.

“Wow its so soft!!” he stated, smiling.

Ladybug squeezed the pillow to her chest. “I think I could use this guy more than you.” she chuckled.

“alright, but i have dibs the next time we do a lucky charm to keep.” he stated, smirking as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“Good night My Lady! See you tomorrow for patrol.” he whispered before vaulting away.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for day 4: Favor & clumsiness.. tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	4. Favor & Clumsiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy independence day to all my american followers! :D i knew what to do for this! Enjoy~~!

“My lady! Please don't post that!!” Chat exclaimed, trying to get the yoyo from her. 

Said yoyo was playing a video on repeat of Chat Noir failing a pole vault jump.

“No, Chaton! This is funny!!” Ladybug exclaimed through her laughter. 

“Please Bug! Do this as a favor to me!!” Chat exclaimed, embarrassed.

“Awe come on, Chaton! It's not that bad! It's actually kinda cute!” She stated, holding in a laugh.

“Please my lady!! I'm going to start begging!” Chat pleaded, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together.

Ladybug sighed. “Alright!” She said, quickly sending herself a copy of the clip so she could watch it at home, before deleting it off her yoyo. “ There, it's gone.”

“Thank you so much My Lady!!” Chat exclaimed, spinning her in a circling hug.

Ladybug giggled as he spun her.

“Alright! Come on Chaton! Time to put me down!” She giggled.

Chat placed her feet back down on the roof.  She smiled up at him, standing on her tippy toys and kissing his cheek.

“See you tomorrow Chaton!” She winked before zipping away.

Chat stood stock still as she left, slowly placing a hand on the cheek she kissed, he sighed dreamily.

“I'm never washing this cheek again!”

Elfie watched the exchange, pulling out her notebook. 'Day 4, still a pair of clueless idiots.' She closed the book and rolled her eyes before running off towards her home.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 5: Addictive & Bell… oh thats going to be fun ;) Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	5. Addictive & Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun! And yes Elfie will be kind of an observer for a bit, if anyone is wondering. Anyways enjoy!!
> 
> @lovesquare-squad @mlshipfleet

Ladybug sat next to Chat, feet dangling off the beam of the Eiffel Tower that they sat on. She kept staring at his bell, all week all she wanted to do was ring it.

She reached over and flicked his bell. He looked at her confused.

“S-Sorry! All week I've had the urge to ring your bell.” Ladybug admitted, a light blush on her cheeks.

“Really? Well my lady, all you needed to do was ask! Ring it all you want.” Chat exclaimed, smiling 

Ladybug blushed before ringing his bell a few more time, giggling happily.

Chat smiled, enjoying the music her giggles created. 

“You seem pretty addicted to ringing my bell.” He chuckled.

Ladybug blushed, putting her hands in her lap. “S-Sorry. Thankfully no akumas today. But i do have a feeling we are being watched.” Ladybug said, gesturing towards a rooftop a couple blocks away, where Elfie was.

Elfie was observing the two from her perch, writing down her observations of the two.

Chat chuckled. “Let's let her have her fun.”

“Your right. Plus I'm too comfortable up here with you.” She stated, leaning her head on his shoulder.

‘Day 5: I think she's finally realizing her feelings for him.’

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! See you tomorrow for Day 6: Spots & Secrets. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	6. Secrets & Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go! Enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Ladybug sighed, sitting by herself on the top of the Eiffel Tower. She pulled out a journal, that seemed to have seen some wear and tear.

She looked around, making sure no one was there, before opening the book. Revealing hundreds of drawings of Chat Noir and Adrien. Hearts around their heads.

Ladybug pulled out her pencil from its place on the journal. She began to sketch an image of Chat Noir, an image she never wanted to come true.

She had a secret. She was afraid that Chat Noir was going to be disgusted by her when they finally revealed. She didn't want that, but she still drew the image she had nightmares about.

The picture was of Chat Noir with a look of pure disgust and horror. Her hand began to shake slightly as she drew the words she never wanted to hear Chat say.

‘You're Ladybug?? How disgusting! I could never fall in love with the baker's daughter!’

Tears began to land on the page. Ladybug closed her journal, letting her detransformation wash over her as she began to cry.

“Marinette! Don't cry! Why would Chat ever think that of you!” Tikki exclaimed, gently patting her chosen’s cheek.

“C-cause Tikki. Underneath the mask I'm clumsy, forgetful, stuttering mess of a girl. I'm not rich like Chloe, or even that pretty. I don't want him to know who I am…. He's just going to make my worst fears come true.” Marinette cried.

Tikki frowned. “but Marinette, you are pretty! And talented! And brave, and smart!” Tikki exclaimed, trying to cheer her chosen up.

“T-Thanks Tikki,” Marinette thanked, before sneezing, “I should probably transform and head back home, Tikki Spots On!”

‘Day 6: It would appear she's having some self-confidence issues. Why on earth would she think that way though??? Hmm, I'm going to need to get Chat’s point of view.’ Elfie wrote down before closing her journal and leaping over a building, using her talons hooks, she climbed down the building into an alley.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 7: Half-Reveal & Partners…. (Might just do a reveal & Partners though) Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	7. Half-reveal & Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a reveal, but a half-reveal works :) enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Ladybug looked from Chat Noir, to the large billboard of Adrien Agreste.

“You're Adrien Agreste?” Ladybug realized, eyes blown wide. 

“Y-yes. But we're still partners!” Chat exclaimed, trying to not feel nervous.

Ladybug looked between the billboard and him again, before smiling. She held out her fist to him.

“Partners till the end!” She exclaimed, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

When their fists met, Maroon 5’s song Girl Like You started playing. Both took a step away, faces red from embarrassment. They looked over to the other side of the roof, seeing Elfie, who was sat criss crossing her legs, with a bluetooth speaker next to her, that her communicator talon hook was playing music to. 

The two glared in Elfie's direction. Said person looked up from her journal, chuckling nervously as she swiftly stopped the song.

“S-Sorry! But seriously! You guys need a soundtrack to your love story!” Elfie stated, trying to not bust out laughing.

Ladybug frowned,  but Chat was the first to speak.

“Why are you spying on us, Elfie? I thought you had stuff going on around this time everyday.” Chat stated.

“Yea, well my um friend, wanted me to do some scientific research on your relationship. I believe the media calls this ship, LadyNoir.” Elfie explained, smirking as the two blushed.

“Elfie! That's still kind of creepy!” Ladybug exclaimed, embarrassed.

“Alright! I'll leave you two alone. Dont worry! I won't tell anyone your secret, Chat!” Elfie exclaimed as she stood up, grabbing her speaker and peacing out.

The two looked at each other sheepishly. “S-So, do you think she's going to stop spying on us?” Ladybug asked nervously.

“Knowing Elfie, no. But I guess she is kind of a night owl! Hehehe! Get it!” Chat joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug snickered and playfully smacked his shoulder.

“Come on, Chaton! Let's finish our patrol!” Ladybug exclaimed, smiling at her partner.

“After you My Lady!” Chat winked.

The two headed out into the Paris Skyline.

‘Day 7: learned chat’s identity. Wasn't a surprise to me. But these two are meant to be together. Hopefully they'll realize that before the month's over. We can only hope!’

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Wrote half of this while at work, and listening to that Maroon 5 song on repeat, cuz i love it so much! See you tomorrow for Day 8: Public Relations & Hand Kiss. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	8. Public Relations & Hand Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit harder. But I think I came up with a good idea. Enjoy! (Slight mentions of ladrien)
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Ladybug looked at the picture that some crazy journalist,  ***cough cough* alya *cough cough*** , took of Ladybug carrying Adrien. She swiped, now seeing a casual picture of Chat Noir kissing her hand. Alya had gone crazy in class, talking about Ladynoir this and Ladrien that.

Ladybug sighed in exhaustion.

“What's wrong, My Lady?” Chat asked, sitting down next to her on the beam of the Eiffel Tower.

“Oh Chat. Well, it's just, people are shipping Ladybug and Chat Noir, and others are shipping Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is really bad for our public relations!” Ladybug rambled.

Chat smiled at her. “What they don't know is that I'm the same person” Chat winked.

Ladybug blushed, closing her yoyo, she smiled at Chat.

“You know, I actually have always loved it when you kiss my hand. I think I just didn't want to admit it until now, that's why I always pushed you away until recently. I think I've slowly been falling for you since we met…” She admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Chat stiffened a bit, clearly not prepared for that.

“Y-you fell for me?” Chat stuttered.

“Yea. Turns out I fell for you twice.” Ladybug stated sleepily, it had been a long day, 2 akumas within 24 hours. “First as Adrien, then again as Chat Noir!” She exclaimed sleepily.

“O-oh? So I've managed to take my Lady's heart twice without knowing it? I feel honored!” Chat stuttered, his face a bright red.

“Yea but I think we should keep it under the public's radar. Let's just be… i think Ladynoir was the ship name for us.” Ladybug said, a dopey smile on her sleepy face.

“That sounds wonderful my lady. But I do believe your in need of some sleep. Go home, get some rest.” he stated, gently kissing her forehead.

‘Day 8: FINALLY SHE TOLD HIM HER FEELINGS!!! Man you have no idea how long I've been working with these two oblivious dorks and have been waiting for them to confess.’

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! See you tomorrow for Day 9: Secrets & Claws n Bugs. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	9. Secrets & Claws n Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the person who gave me my first Kofi! Thank you so much! Enjoy!! Did I forget to mention that these two dorks are in their 20s? Yea they are, this takes place a couple years after the last one.
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“You're pregnant?!” Chat exclaimed.

“Yep, found out yesterday. It's been hard keeping it a secret from you.” Ladybug stated, handing her boyfriend a picture of the test.

Chat took the photo with a shaky hand. Staring at the photo, reading the positive symbol on the test. Tears began to pool in his eyes.

“Are you upset?!?” Ladybug asked, worried.

“No! Marinette, I'm so happy!! We're going to have our own little kitten!” Chat exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, spinning them around.

“Well they'll be our little catbug then!” Ladybug exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

“Claws n bugs! That's what we can theme the nursery after!” Chat exclaimed.

“We're going to need a bigger place. Our one bedroom apartment isn't big enough for us and the baby.” Ladybug explained.

“Well, we could always move back into the manor… I mean, my father's no longer trying to steal our miraculous. And he's gotten help. Plus Nathalie would probably love to help out. And Sabine and Tom could visit anytime. My old bedroom would be plenty big enough!” Chat rambled on.

Ladybug smiled. “It just seems weird. We've known each other for 10 years. We've been dating for 2 years. And you've only known my identity for 1 year. We're not even engaged.” Ladybug rambled, her mind racing with anything and everything that could go wrong.

Chat smiled, reaching into one of his pockets, pulling out the smallest black velvet box. He got on one knee as she continued her mental crisis.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?” Chat asked, opening the box to reveal an engagement ring that had two heart shaped diamonds as it's centerpiece.

Ladybug gasped, tears in her eyes.

“Yes! Oh my! Yes Adrien!” She exclaimed.

Their transformations dropped, the two kwamis floating nearby as they watched Adrien place the ring on Marinette's finger.

“Those two are made for each other, just like us, right Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed.

“Yep! Your my bug, and I'm your cat! Hey do you think they'll let us name the baby?” Plagg asked.

“No Plagg. You can't name the baby Camembert!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Awe come on!”

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Elfie notes for a bit. I'm trying to write a story sort of. But sadly I feel like they were connected because of Elfie more than the Ladynoir. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 10: Communication & Friends. Tata!!
> 
> <3Luna


	10. Communication & Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! (Sneak peek of a character that'll be in my Chat Noir is Amazing story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a couple days after yesterday's prompt. (Elfie returns if anyone cares) Anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“You guys got engaged! And are expecting!?!?” Rena, Queen Bee, and Elfie exclaimed.

“Yep!” Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed.

Ladybug was glad she waited till she was transformed before she put back on her ring. She showed it off to the girls.

Chat smiled, Carapace and Max, as Phoenix, congratulated him.

“Nice bro!” Carapace exclaimed, patting Chat’s back.

“Yea! It's crazy isn't it!” Chat stated, smiling lovingly at his fiancee.

“So, if you don't mind me asking. Did you propose as Adrien to Marinette, Chat Noir to Ladybug, Adrien to Ladybug, or Chat Noir to Marinette?” Phoenix asked, causing the girls to look over.

“I mean, we're all the same person. So what does it matter?” Chat asked curiously.

“It's important!! Because Adrinette is the best ship!” Rena exclaimed.

“No way! Marichat is the best!” Queen Bee countered.

“I mean I'm all for Ladynoir!” Elfie stated.

“Nah, Ladrien for the win.” Carapace stated.

Suddenly the four were arguing about which was the best.

Phoenix sighed, then looked over at Chat Noir and Ladybug.

“Congratulations you two! I'm assuming you proposed as Ladybug and Chat Noir. At least you guys have better Communication skills than these four do. Also! Since Carapace is too busy bickering. Marinette, you won't be able to be Ladybug after you're 4 months along.” Phoenix explained, running his hands along the bright red feathers that crowned his head.

“Got it! But are you guys going to be ok without me for 5 months?” Ladybug asked, worried.

“We’ll be fine, Marinette you have to take care of yourself, and our child!” Chat exclaimed, kissing the back of her hands.

Ladybug smiled. “Alright. I understand. Hey guys!” Ladybug called over to the group.

The four turned to face her.

“We're going to head home for the night, also,  Chat Noir proposed to Ladybug, but Marinette and Adrien are the ones getting married!” Ladybug stated before her and Chat quickly left in a fit of giggles as they four started arguing again.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

 

**[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) **

[PayPal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what the Phoenix miraculous is? It's in the same miraculous group as Elfie's miraculous. I'll post about them tonight! Also this is a sneak peek at Phoenix, in Chat Noir is Amazing, the Phoenix miraculous won't come in for a few more chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 11: Eiffel Tower & Habits. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	11. Eiffel Tower & Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days after they told their friends the big news. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

 

“So we can try to have the wedding at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, it would be perfect! The place where we defeated Stoneheart completely. And where you told my father off!” Chat exclaimed, walking along the beam of the tower.

“Be careful! I don't want you getting hurt before the baby comes!” Ladybug exclaimed worriedly.

“Sorry, it's just a habit!” Chat chuckled, before sitting down next to her.

“I think a wedding under the Eiffel Tower would be great, my mama's family would be happy, they love outdoor weddings! And my uncle and Alya’s mom could provide the catering for the reception! And Nino could be the DJ!” Ladybug exclaimed, smiling happily.

Chat chuckled, taking her hand in his.

“But are you up to designing and creating your wedding dress as well as the bridesmaids dresses? I could ask my dad if he would be able to at least design and make the bridesmaids dresses.” Chat suggested.

“I don't know, I want them to represent their miraculous, or at least themed after them. And we could have Acorn, Luna's kwami, be our little ring bearer, and Manon would love to be the flower girl…. I just want everything to be perfect!” She exclaimed.

“Mari! It's ok to be nervous! How about we have a meeting with my father tomorrow, we can go over plans for the outfits then. Plus we have the cake tasting this weekend.” Chat explained, smiling at Ladybug.

“Alright, but only because I love you!” She stated, kissing his cheek.

“I knew we could reach to an agreement!!” Chat winked at her.

“Yea yea! Ok now I have a question for you, what names do you like for our child?” She asked, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

“What about Hugo if it's a boy, and Emilie if it's a girl, name her after my mother.” Chat suggested.

“I like Hugo. But how about Emma if it's a girl.” Ladybug said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“That's perfect!” Chat exclaimed, kissing the top of her head.

“I can't wait to have this baby with you.” Chat stated, as they stared out over the Paris skyline.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed!! :) see you tomorrow for Day 12: Summer Night & Time. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	12. Summer's Night & Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months after the last one, so she is now 3 months along. Enjoy!! I legit looked up 3 month pregnancy stuff.
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Ladybug smiled as she rubbed her hand on her baby bump.

“So, will you be joining us for swimming tomorrow?” She asked as she stared out over the skyline of this summer night.

“Of course!! I'm not going to let you do this alone!! Btw, I brought us a picnic!” Chat exclaimed, holding up a picnic basket.

“Oh! Did you bring the pickle flavored chips? And the dipping sauce??” Ladybug exclaimed, carefully standing up.

Chat went over to her and helped her stand.

“Come on Babe! Let’s eat, then we can discuss the guest list. We're getting married in 3 days.” Chat exclaimed, kissing Ladybug's bump.

“And you will be joining us in 6 months, our little catbug." He said to her bump, causing his fiancee to giggle.

“Come on Chat! I'm hungry! So is the baby!” She exclaimed. “Plus it's really hot out! Come on, let's eat, then finish our patrol and head back. Nathalie said she was going to run me a warm bath with a coconut and lime verbena bath bomb.” Ladybug stated, sighing as Chat handed her the pickle flavored chips.

She began to eat them happily. “These are the best!!”

“Hehehe. So the guest list. Are all of your family members going to be there?” Chat asked, laying his head in her lap.

“Yep! Even my Gigi is going to be there! You remember Gigi! She was akumitized into Befana on my 14th birthday.” Ladybug explained, scratching Chat’s head, right behind his cat ears. A low purr emanated from him.

“All of our friends will be there. I'm really excited! Also, we decided that Nino and Alya would be our child's godparents, right? And we're going to announce it at the reception. And Maman is going to reveal the baby's gender to us at the reception as well!” Ladybug explained, finishing the chips.

“I can't wait! You here that little one? Soon, we're going to find out what gender you are, and then you'll have a name, and your mommy isn't going to be allowed to be Ladybug anymore till after your old enough to stay with Grandpa!” Chat stated, kissing the bump.

“This child is going to be spoiled with love.”

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm tired now, so I'm going to sleep (finished writing this at 1030 at night and I'm tired and my throat is bothering me) see you all tomorrow for Day 13: New Look & Food. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	13. New Look & Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect prompts for our 3 month pregnant Bug :) enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“I don't know! I don't think this new look works for me.” Ladybug stated, as Chat examined her new Ladybug look.

“I mean, Tikki really wanted to emphasize on the baby.” Chat stated, gesturing towards her black belly, that had a little baby catbug.

“She apparently wants all of Paris to know we're having a baby!” Chat exclaimed, leaning down to kiss her bump.

“You hear that? Tikki wants all of Paris to know about you!” Chat exclaimed quietly to her bump.

“Chat! Stop that! Let's head to my parent's bakery, I am in dire need of Maman’s noodles!” Ladybug exclaimed, licking her lips.

Chat chuckled. “Your cravings are going to be the death of me, My Lady.” Chat stated, kissing her hand.

“Just wait till I go into labor. I'm probably going to want to kill you.” Ladybug giggled.

Chat gulped, knowing full well that was true.

“Well, let's go! Your mom and dad love to feed us.” He chuckled, taking her hand.

“They love you, they were thrilled when I told them you proposed.” She explained. “I also told Alya to give Nino your tux and the tuxes for the the groomsmen. I can't believe in 2 days we'll be saying I do.”  Ladybug said, the biggest smile on her face.

Chat smiled. “I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress.” Chat smiled, kissing her cheek.

Chat wrapped his arm around her waist, as she wrapped her arm over his shoulder as he vaulted them towards the Dupain-cheng Patisserie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Tomorrow will be the Wedding!! (Will be kinda more Adrinette in the beginning then it'll be Ladynoir.) See you all tomorrow for Day 14: Baton & Encouragement. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	14. Encouragement & Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day! So yea starts off with Adrinette wedding then goes into a Ladynoir reception in a sense. I'm bad at descriptions enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Marinette paced as she waited to walk towards the love of her life, underneath the most iconic landmark in all of Paris. She took a deep breath.

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Tom asked her.

Marinette smiled, placing her veil over her face, and a hand on her stomach. “Yes, Papa!”

The wedding march began to play. Adrien looked down the aisle, waiting in anticipation to see his soon to be wife. He saw Tom first. The moment he saw Marinette, his breath was taken away. 

She was gorgeous. Her white gown, with red florals designs, and a red bouquet in her hands. Her hair was pinned up with curls coming down. Adrien felt his mouth go dry, a nudge brought him out of his state.

Nino handed him a handkerchief. “I got you bro.” 

“Thanks dude!” Adrien thanked, taking the handkerchief and wiping the happy tears from his eyes.

The ceremony ended with Adrien carefully dipping Marinette and kissing her passionately. Rice and flower petals were thrown in the air as the two ran to their limo. Once inside, the two smiled.

“You want to do a quick last run my lady, before we have our honeymoon? Adrien asked, kissing her hand.

“Gorilla, please drop us off at the manor. We need to change clothes.” Marinette stated, winking at Adrien.

~~A few moments later~~

Chat and Ladybug ran across the rooftops. 

“So my Lady, would you like to use my baton to cross the rooftop?” Chat asked, smiling.

“Why of course My chaton.” She exclaimed, flicking his bell. 

Chat chuckled and helped her tightrope across his baton. 

They made it to the Eiffel Tower, watching as the wedding procession was cleaned up.

“We're a family.” Ladybug stated, hold Chat’s hand.

“I'm still not telling you where we're going for our honeymoon.” Chat stated, smirking.

“Oh come on! Not even a little hint?” She asked.

“Ok, you're going to need a passport!” Chat caved, winking at her.

“Oh I'm so excited!” Ladybug announced.

“You hear that little one? Mommy and daddy are going to see the world before you arrive. But don't worry, we'll see the world once your old enough.” She said, placing a hand on her stomach.

Chat smiled. “Our little catbug is going to be super smart too, just like their momma!” Chat said, kissing her bump.

“I think we need to get to the reception. Don't need people wondering why we didn't show up to our own party! I have to change into my reception dress.” Ladybug said, causing Chat to nod, taking her hand and kissing it.

“I love you so much, and I'm so happy you married me.” Chat exclaimed.

“i love you very much. Now come on you silly kitty, The baby wants cake.” She exclaimed before they vaulted away.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! See you tomorrow for Day 15: Yoyo and race through the city. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	15. Yoyo & Race through the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 months along, and (yes i looked up the symptoms and how the baby is, of a 4 month pregnant woman) Marinette is upset that she can't be ladybug, so she tells her unborn son all about how her and Chat Noir saved Paris. Enjoy!

“Are you sure you're going to be alright? I could tell the others that I need to stay behind today. I don't want you to pass out again, especially without anyone here! I don't want anything to happen to you, or to Hugo!” Chat exclaimed, worried.

Marinette smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Hugo and I will be alright, I'm going to sit on the couch and watch a movie. And don't worry, Tikki is going to keep an eye on me. And if I need anything, Nathalie, or my Maman are a single call away.” Marinette explained, smiling happily.

Chat sighed in defeat.”Ok, but if anything happens, Tikki, you have to message me first!” Chat exclaimed, causing the little red kwami to nod.

“Don't worry! I'm here to protect!” Tikki exclaimed.

Chat smiled, kissing his wife one final time before hopping out the window and vaulting away. Marinette smiled and sat down on the couch. She smiled and placed a hand on her bump, rubbing it gently. She groaned.

“Tikki! Can you hand me another tissue? I got a nosebleed again.” Marinette sighed in exhaustion.

Tikki giggled and floated over to Marinette, carrying the tissue. Marinette thanked the kwami before plugging up her nosebleed.

“Hugo, Mommy's going to tell you of a story, about how me and your father raced across the entire city of Paris. I had donned my spots. Your mommy and daddy are superheroes! We saved Paris many times before we were even 20 years old. One day, when your father and I were 16, we made a bet. See which one of us is faster. So we raced across Paris. Using my magical yoyo, I won.” Marinette said, reaching over to grab her sewing project. 

She was hand sewing some baby clothes, a onesie that was catbug themed.

“Your father complained and made excuses, saying he got distracted by a couple of fan girls, or that his baton got caught on something. I called him out on every excuse. He finally caved and gave me the biggest kitty eyes ever, I have a feeling that when you get older you're going to have that ability.” Marinette said, smiling.

“You're going to be a great mom, you know that right Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, hugging Marinette's bump. 

Marinette giggled. “There's some cookies in the cabinet.” Marinette stated.

Tikki giggled, kissing Marinette's cheek, before zooming off into the cabinet.

“Tikki is going to help make sure you come into this world healthy.” Marinette whispered.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! I had this idea in my head the entire time i was at work, had to wait till I got home before I could work on it :D see you all tomorrow for Day 16: Rose and Stars. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	16. Rose & Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Worked on this late last night, was trying to finish my marichat may 2016 story. Will hopefully have the last 2 prompts of that by tomorrow night. Anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“Chat, what's all this?” Marinette asked, holding a hand to her stomach.

“Well my lady. It's the anniversary of when we first met. And you remember the fight against Glaciator? Well, I decided to recreate the date i was going to have for us there.” He explained, gesturing towards the rose petals spread out on the balcony and the candles and picnic blanket  all set out.

“I remember that day very well. You never showed up to the ice cream date, and so I got sad, but as it turns out I ditched your planned date. And I'm really sorry.” She said hugging him.

“You hear that Hugo? Mommy is sorry for ditching our date when we were kids!” He exclaimed, kissing her belly.

Marinette giggled. “I wish i could put on the suit.” Marinette sighed.

“Ok Marinette, you can wear the suit this once, but no using your yoyo!” Tikki exclaimed, giving in.

“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette exclaimed.

Her transformation washed over her. Chat smiled, taking her gloved hand and kissing it.

“How I've missed seeing you in spots.” he exclaimed.

Ladybug smiled. “Oh Chat! Look! Shooting stars! Make a wish!!” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes as she made her wish.

Chat smiled, watching her fondly before grabbing the rose he had for her. When she opened her eyes, he held the bright red rose out for her.

“A red rose for my Lady.” Chat stated, smiling at her.

Ladybug giggled and took the rose, feeling its petals. Chat smiled.

“So my Lady, shall we enjoy our evening under the stars?” 

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but it's 11pm when I'm writing this and I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 17: Rooftop Date & Fall. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	17. Rooftop date & Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from yesterday! Enjoy!!
> 
> @lovesquare-squad @mlshipfleet

“So, is this a date? Can married people go on dates?” She questioned.

Chat chuckled. “This can be our first date as a married couple.” Chat suggested, winking.

Ladybug giggled. “You're just hoping to make me fall even more in love with you, aren't you?” She teased, flicking his bell.

Chat chuckled, pulling her closer to him. Chat kissed her head before releasing her and pulling out two lawn chairs.

“I'm not going to make the mother of my child and my lovely wife sit on the rooftop, we shall sit in chairs. And watch the sunrise together!” Chat exclaimed, helping her sit in the chair. He sat in the chair next to her holding her hand. Ladybug chuckled, squeezing his hand.

“We should do this more often. I feel like an old married couple, and I want to be watching the sunrise with you when we are an old married couple.” Ladybug smiled. 

Chat smiled. “I love you so much Marinette.” He exclaimed, kissing her hand.

“And I love you, Adrien. My husband, my love. And the father to our son. I do hope you've been keeping up with your studies! You're a year away from getting your teaching degree. I know you're excited to teach Physics.” Ladybug stated, causing Chat to cough in embarrassment. 

“I mean, I have a paper due Friday.” He admitted.

“After this sunrise we're going back inside. I'm going to go to bed, and you need to work on that paper.” Ladybug explained.

They sat in silence as the colors of sunrise filled the sky.

“Good Morning my Lady! Let's hope this day is filled with love and luck.”

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Had a rough night at work, so yea. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!! See you tomorrow for Day 18: Masks & Kiss. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	18. Masks & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 months pregnant. Marinette misses being Ladybug, so she makes some masks. Enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“Perfect!” Marinette exclaimed, holding up a Ladybug mask she made.

“What are you up to Princess?” Adrien asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

“Making myself a mask, so I can at least pretend to be Ladybug.”

Adrien smiled, pulling out the Chat Noir doll she made ages ago.

“Come on My Lady. You don't need a mask to be Mewraculous!” Adrien said, waving the doll around like it was talking.

Marinette chuckled. “All right Chaton. But you have to stay home this week. No patrolling. You need to focus on your studies! You are supposed to graduate in a month!” Marinette exclaimed, clutching the plush to her chest.

“Fine. But you need to be careful. Hugo is getting bigger. And we can't have you tripping and getting hurt.” Adrien exclaimed, moving next to her, kissing her belly.

Marinette smiled, still holding the Chat Noir plush to her chest.

“Being pregnant sucks. My boobs are swelling. It's not fun. But I want Hugo to come into this world safely and healthy. So I wouldn't change a thing.” Marinette explained, rubbing her belly.

Adrien smiled, burying his face in her chest, a low purr emanated from him. Marinette smiled, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. 

“Your going to be a great father Chaton.” Marinette stated.

“And you're going to be a wonderful mother, My Lady.” he stated back, a purr in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Stayed up all night finishing it) see you all tomorrow for Day 19: Trust & Confined or Trapped. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	19. Trust & Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akuma attacking? It's not Gabriel anymore. Someone else has Nooru and has trapped Marinette. Enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Marinette winced, deciding not to move. She needed to be ladybug right now.

“Marinette?” Chat's voice called.

“Chat! I'm fine! But I can't transform. Can u make sure Luna gets the earrings? She's the only one who can be Ladybug while I'm out of commission.” Marinette called out, Tikki nodding in agreement and patting Marinette's stomach before zipping into the earrings that Marinette took off, placing them in the box.

Chat's clawed hand reached into the cage. Marinette held his hand for a moment before placing the box in his hand.

“Go save the day Chaton. For the sake of me, and Hugo. I trust you, and I love you!” Marinette called out.

“I love you my Lady. Hang on tight!” He called back.

Marinette sighed, rubbing her belly. “Don't worry Hugo. Daddy is doing to save the day, alongside your aunties and uncles.” She stated. 

30 minutes later

The miraculous cure freed her from her cage. She looked up, seeing Chat, Rena, Carapace, Queenie, Phoenix, and Luna as Ladybug. Chat held out his hand, helping her up.

“Thank you guys so much!” 

“No problem girl!”

“Marinette, I really don't like being Ladybug. Acorn gets cranky when I use Tikki.”

“You're okay right?”

“Guys! I'm ok! Hugo is alright too. Now Ladybug. You only have to fill in for me for a few more months.” Marinette explained.

“But I need Tikki now.”

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! See you tomorrow for Day 20: Protector & Trust. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	20. Protector & Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to write this! XD enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Marinette frowned, another akuma was after her. Thankfully her Chaton was there to protector.

She winced as she was cut on her shoulder. Chat growled at the akuma before turning around and picking her up bridal style.

“Do you trust me?” he asked her. 

“With my life.” 

Chat smiled and began to run as Lunabug (Luna as Ladybug) distracted the akuma with the rest of the team. He took her to the manor. Nathalie opened the doors, quickly rushing them inside. Chat gently placed Marinette on her feet.

“Thank you Nathalie! Please turn on the security system after I leave, Purrincess, you keep yourself and Hugo safe ok. “ he said, kissing her than her belly.

“Nathalie. Make sure my father is ok. I know it's hard for him to accept that someone is abusing Nooru more than he did. I know he misses Nooru, and wishes he could have treated the kwami better.” Chat explained, before heading out to defeat the akuma.

Once Chat was off the premises, Nathalie turned on the security system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Omg i can't believe i almost forgot to write this last night, but hey i got it scheduled up last night so you guys can see it at the usual time!! See you tomorrow for Day 21: Sacrifice & Common Interests. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	21. Sacrifice & Common Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! And no, no one is actually sacrificing themselves. Enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“But I don't want to sacrifice relaxation!” she whined, her stomach being the size of baby watermelon.

“My Lady! You need to exercise! Not just for your health but for Hugo's health too.” Chat explained.

Marinette sighed. “Alright, I guess we have a common Interest in keeping Hugo healthy.” she stated, defeated.

Chat smiled. “Now come on, let's go for a walk.” 

Marinette groaned, taking his outreached hand, pulling herself up. She placed a hand on her back.

“I have some serious back pain Chaton.” She complained.

Chat chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“2 more months My lady.”

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry its short. I'm really tired! See you tomorrow for Day 22: Quarrel & Cuddles. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	22. Cuddles & Quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 month pregnant Marinette. She wants all the cuddles and will still argue. Enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Marinette smiled as Tikki allowed her to Ladybug, even if it was just for a couple hours, and she couldn't leave the manor.

As soon as Chat got back, she immediately demanded ladynoir cuddles.

“Alright my lady! I can't possibly turn down cuddles from my favorite person.” He smirked.

So they cuddled on the couch, talking about all sorts of things. About how Gabriel was helping boost advertising for her parents bakery. Then they started talking about the akuma fights.

“You can't be jumping in front of Luna when she's Ladybug! We have 1 more month! And I don't want Hugo growing up without his father!” Ladybug exclaimed, lightly jabbing his chest.

“I'm the one who's supposed to protect Ladybug! After you jumped into the mouth of a T-rex when were teens!” He exclaimed, burying his face in her hair, a low rumble of a purr emanating from him.

She sighed in defeat. “Just be careful please! I can't lose you.” She said, laying her head on his chest, flicking the bell on his suit.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Tomorrow is the day after hugo comes into the world! See you all tomorrow for Day 23: Pain & Tail. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	23. Pain & Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo Agreste was born! I'm apparently really bad at Ladynoir, but i hope you guys enjoy these last 8 days left anyways! Enjoy!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Marinette smiled at the bundle of joy she was so carefully cradling in her arms.

“He's got your eyes, Chaton.” She stated quietly.

She smiled as the baby boy yawned, opening his eyes, revealing those bright green eyes. Adrien smiled at that.

“But he's got dark curls, just like his mama.” he explained, smiling at him.

Marinette smiled, before sighing. “Can you hold him Chaton?” she asked, gently handing Hugo over.

Once the infant was out of her arms, she got out of the bed, standing and stretching. 

“Alright. Tikki, Spots On!” She exclaimed.

Adrien covered Hugo's face from the bright light. The moment she was fully transformed, she gently took Hugo back.

“Why did you transform, my lady?” He asked.

“My uterus was hurting and I really needed Tikki's healing. Oh no, he's crying!” Ladybug exclaimed, trying to calm the child.

Adrien frowned. “Plagg Claws out!” 

Once the green light vanished, Chat Noir gently took Hugo, and began to purr, and his tail wiggled above the baby's head, like a mobile.

Hugo slowly quieted down, before falling asleep. Ladybug smiled, kissing Chat's cheek.

“My sweet Chaton!” She exclaimed as the two sat on the hospital bed, admiring the little human they made.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [PayPal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! See you tomorrow for Day 24: Love Letter & Rescued. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	24. Love Letter & Rescuede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is able to be ladybug again. While Sabine and Tom babysit Hugo, an akuma hits. Enjoy!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Ladybug used her yoyo as a net, catching the flying cars that the akuma, TrueSelf. Not only did she catch the flying cars, but her husband as well.

Catching Chat Noir in her arms sent them flying back.

“Chat! Are you ok?” She asked, worried.

“Mew?” he said, then blinked as he realized he could only meow.

Ladybug frowned. “It's ok chaton. I got you.” She said, hugging him close.

Elfie jumped down to meet them. Her scarf wings settling down.

“Hey Bug, is Chat ok?” She asked before using one of her grappling talon to knock a flying love letter away from them.

“No, he got hit, he can only meow now.” Ladybug explained.

“Dang! Well Chat. We need your help in destroying the akumitized love letter.” Elfie stated before flying up to Phoenix and Bee as they began to distract the akuma. 

“Come on Chaton! Trying calling out Cataclysm!” Ladybug exclaimed.

Chat nodded. “Mew meow meow!” he exclaimed, and his cataclysm bubbled in his hand, a huge grin on his face.

He ran at the akuma, leaping up and cataclysming the love letter. The black akuma flew into the air, and Ladybug captured it she tossed up her lucky charm with a hefty “Miraculous Ladybug.” and Chat was back to his normal self.

“My Lady! You rescued me!” 

“You guys helped.”

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this ended abruptly, but I'm in need of sleep, but later today I'm going to post a drabble involving @daily-chatnoir’s kittynoirs, and Elfie! See you tomorrow for Day 25: take the lead & touched. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	25. Take the Lead & Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i had the song mentioned in this story, in my head the entire time i worked on this. Enjoy~~~!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“Come on my Lady! We have the weekend to ourselves, and I really wanna serenade you! Can I please take the lead this time!” Chat begged.

Ladybug sighed. “Alright, but you know I can't survive an entire weekend without Hugo!” Ladybug exclaimed.

Chat chuckled and turned on the music.

“Everytime we touch I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly!” 

Ladybug giggled as they began to dance.

“Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! Need you in my life!” 

“This song, should've been the song at our reception. This is definitely our song.” Ladybug stated, laying her head on his shoulder.

Chat smiled as the song continued. “I just found it yesterday. Nino sent it to me. And it definitely says what I'm feeling.” he admitted, smiling down at his wife.

Suddenly a different song began to play.

“I'm blue da ba dee da boo dye! I have a blue house with a blue window!”

“Nononono!” Chat exclaimed, sliding to his phone and turning off the music.

Ladybug couldn't contain her laughter.

“It's not that funny my lady!” Chat whined.

“You had the Blue song on your phone, it's a little funny.” She laughed.

Chat just pouted as he watched her come out of her laughing fit.

“Come on Chaton, let's go to the bakery. I need to hold our little boy.” She exclaimed, helping him stand before they headed to the bakery.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. The two songs are Cascanda’s Everytime we touch. And Eiffel 65’s Blue. See you all tomorrow for Day 26: Freefall & Undercover Date. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	26. Freefall & Undercover date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another song in my head while writing this. :P enjoy~~!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“Now I'm freeeeeee, freee falling!” Chat’s ringtone went off as he fumbled to turn it off. The two had tried to go on an undercover movie date. But Chat forgot to mute his cell phone.

“Turn off the ringtone.” Someone exclaimed.

Chat chuckled nervously, setting his phone to mute before putting it away, holding Ladybug's hand.

“What movie are we seeing?” She asked curiously.

“It's the movie my mother was in. We only saw the first 5 minutes of it. When we were kids. But they were doing a special playing of it today.” Chat explained smiling warmly.

“Your mother was so pretty.” She exclaimed quietly.

The two sat there, enjoying the movie. The moment the movie finished, an akuma began attacking.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry it was short im really tired as I wrote this. The song mentioned was Free Falling by Tom Petty. Anyways, see you tomorrow for Day 27: Accident & Love. Oh no, i know what song is gunna be mentioned in tomorrow's prompt!! Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	27. Accident & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I have for this one matches both prompts for today :D enjoy~~!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“I have the perfect song for us to slow dance to!” Ladybug exclaimed, fumbling with her phone.

Chat smiled, laying his head on her shoulder. “Did Nino send you some new songs too?” Chat asked.

“Yea! Aha! Here it is!” She exclaimed, playing the song.

“So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem maybe I don't know. I think I'm in love.” The song played.

Ladybug smiled as she turned and wrapped her arms around Chat's neck as she laid her head on his chest. Chat smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as they swayed to the music.

“I'm accidentally in love! I'm accidentally in lovvvveee.” 

“Isn't this song from Shrek?” Chat asked, smirking.

“Hush and enjoy the song!” Ladybug insisted. 

Chat smiled, burying his head in her hair, a low purr emanated from his chest as they swayed to the song.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Song was Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. And yes, that song was in one of the Shrek movies XD.
> 
> Anyways, see you tomorrow for Day 28: Stay & Forgiveness. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	28. Stay & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Ladynoir with Hugo. Mentions of Reverser. Also I've not seen Reverser so yea. Enjoy!  
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“Come on Bugaboo! You stayed with me the entire time we fought Reverser. You never yelled at me or got mad. Even when I knocked us into the Seine.” Chat stated, watching the love of his life feed their son using a baby bottle.

“I forgive you already! Now please can u get the burping bib for me?” Ladybug begged.

Chat ran over to the baby bag and retrieved said bib.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all i could think of, sorry im in a lot of pain when writing this
> 
> <3Luna


	29. Tangled & Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, procrastination is a pain. Enjoy nonetheless! Also, Ladybug is pregnant now with Child #2, and Hugo is 2 years old. (So big time skip)
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

“How in the world did you get yourself in this situation, Chaton?” Ladybug asked, looking down at her husband, who was currently tangled up in a huge rose bush.

“I may have failed a vault and now i'm being pricked to death by thorns! My Lady, please help this poor kitty!” He begged.

Ladybug sighed, tossing her yoyo down, wrapping it around his waist before hoisting him back up.

Hugo waddled over to the edge of the building where his mama was hoisting up Chat.

“Daddy silly!” Hugo laughed.

Ladybug chuckled. “Yes sweetie, daddy is very silly.”

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it kinda seems unfinished. I was exhausted while writing this. Anywho, see you all tomorrow for Day 30: Reveal & Courage. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	30. Reveal & Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the final day of Ladynoir July!  
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir find out the gender of Baby #2. Enjoy!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower, holding the all knowing envelope in her hands. She was trying to build up the courage to open it.

“My lady! I'm sorry I'm late, the meeting with the other teachers ended just a few minutes ago.” Chat exclaimed taking a seat next to his wife.

“That's alright, is Hugo still spending quality time with Nathalie and Gabriel?” Ladybug asked, smiling up at him.

“Yep! Now is that the gender reveal envelope???” Chat asked, slowly reaching for it.

Ladybug giggled and held it out of his reach.

“Yes it is Minou. But I get to open it not you!” She teased.

Chat pouted. “Then open it Maribug! I can't wait to find out if we're having a prince or princess!” he exclaimed, kissing her belly.

Ladybug chuckled, slowly opening the envelope. Taking out the ultrasounds, she took in a deep breath before turning it over, where the gender was written.

“We're gunna have a Princess!!!!!” Chat exclaimed with extreme excitement.

Ladybug smiled, hugging him close. “Hugo is going to have a little sister!” She exclaimed, smiling up at him.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her back with just as much passion.

**[Kofi](Http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) hey look this one was longer than my last 2 :) See you tomorrow for the final day of Ladynoir July! Day 31: Promise & Sunrise. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	31. Sunrise & Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I forgot to post this at the end of July!! Well here you go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Ladynoir July! This will be after Emma is born, (so she's about 6 months old now). Thanks for sticking with me this month! Enjoy!!!
> 
> @mlshipfleet @lovesquare-squad

Ladybug smiled as she rocked little Emma Agreste in her arms. Chat sat next to her with Hugo sat in his lap.

“How much longer??” Ladybug asked, smiling over at her husband.

Chat Noir smiled. “It shouldn't be much longer, I promise!” He said, leaning over to kiss her.

Hugo giggled. “Kissy!!” He giggled as Chat chuckled and began to kiss his son's head.

“Silly Hugo!! Oh look! The sun's coming up!” Chat exclaimed, pointing out over the city.

The city shined with the colors of the sunrise. Ladybug smiled. “It's beautiful! I haven't seen a sunrise in such a long time.” She explained, sighing happily.

Chat smiled, kissing her head. “You are the most beautiful sight I could ever witness.” he said, smiling happily at his family.

“Oh, by the way. I'm pregnant.” Ladybug stated, a slight smirk in her voice.

Chat smiled and hugged his family close. “Our family is about to gain one more!!! I promise to protect this family with everything I can.” He promised.

The four sat there enjoying the sunrise, this would be one of many more to come in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed!! Tomorrow starts au august, and I need some help. Here is a post for if you want to suggest a ship for a certain Day for next month! Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
